Poussière de fée
by Beltene
Summary: Le froid est mordant, mais Dana a chaud. Son cœur bat à toute allure. Alors qu'elle court à perdre haleine, elle sourit. Elle s'apprête à donner sa vie au service de l'humanité.
1. CHAPITRE 1

Cela faisait bien deux heures que Dana courait à pleine vitesse sur le chemin caillouteux. Quelques mèches rousses étaient collées par la sueur sur son front. Sa gorge était très sèche. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée une seule fois, pas même pour boire ou pour manger.

Elle touchait son rêve du bout des doigts. S'arrêter, ce serait hésiter. Ce serait faiblir. Et surtout, une trop grande tentation de se retourner vers Grande-Terre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Alors elle ignorait les meurtrissures de ses pieds, son dos douloureux, et continuait de courir. Elle serrait avec force la poignée de cuir de son étui. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle pouvait clairement l'entendre cogner, et cela lui donnait mal à la tête. Mais tant pis !

Elle était sur le point d'entamer une nouvelle vie. Après le passage des portes du district, au diable ses souffrances passées ! Seules compteraient les blessures causées par les ailes de la liberté, qui se déploieraient bientôt dans son dos. Une lueur nouvelle animait désormais ses yeux verts.

Enfin, elle aperçut les hauts murs et la lourde porte ouverte. Elle tendit alors les bras comme pour se jeter dans d'autres, invisibles. Et puis elle éclata de rire. Un rire de victoire.


	2. CHAPITRE 2

Un petit vent frais sifflait entre les cheminées et dans les rues les plus étroites. Les marchands commençaient à plier boutique et les jeunes enfants s'en retournaient chez eux. Alors que le ciel prenait déjà ses couleurs du soir, le calme s'installait peu à peu dans toute la ville.

Et à l'entrée de la caserne militaire, on se débarrassait d'une jeune inopportune.

« Lâchez-moi ! Je veux parler à votre supérieur ! »

Bien entendu, on ne l'écoutait pas. On serrait un peu plus fort l'emprise sur ses bras, car elle se débattait. Et on n'essayait de ne pas écouter ses insupportables protestations.

Dana fut jetée sans ménagement sur le pavé, suivie de près par son étui. Elle se remit rapidement sur ses pieds pour revenir à la charge. Mais un soldat s'interposa.

« Ça ne t'a pas suffit ? On t'a dit de dégager.

\- Laissez-moi au moins lui parler... Je suis venue pour entrer dans l'armée !

\- Arrête ton char, petite. »

Le soldat soupira, agacé, et asséna une pichenette sur le front de la rouquine.

« T'es trop jeune. On n'accepte pas de morveux comme toi dans nos rangs.

\- C'est une blague, j'espère ? »

Elle fit craquer ses doigts. Puis elle planta son regard dans celui du militaire, noir et sévère.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour rien. »

Ni une, ni deux, l'homme la saisit par le menton. Ses doigts calleux firent pression sur la mâchoire et les joues de la jeune fille.

« Écoute-moi bien, gamine. Si je te vois encore traîner par ici, je te fais jeter en taule. On n'a pas de temps à perdre pour des morveux dans ton genre. »

Il la balança d'un geste brusque et la regarda de haut. Son crâne chauve, son bouc et son front plissé lui conféraient une allure presque méchante. Presque.

« Des dégénérés comme toi, on ne s'en servirait même pas comme chair à canon. Tu n'as plus qu'à te laisser crever d'une autre manière. »

Il tourna les talons pour retourner à la caserne. Et cette fois-ci, Dana ne tenta rien. Morveuse, dégénérée et bonne à rien ? C'était ainsi qu'on la voyait ? Très bien. La jeune fille ramassa en silence son unique bagage. Puis elle s'éloigna de la bâtisse.

« Ici ou en enfer, on se reverra. À la cinquième fois. »

* * *

Un caillou jeté dans l'eau. Le léger heurt contre le sol lorsqu'on le ramasse, le silence encore, puis le son des éclaboussures après qu'on l'ait lancé. Et on recommence.

Dana était assise au bord du canal, les jambes pendant dans le vide et les talons butant parfois contre la pierre froide. Une main jetait avec rage les cailloux. L'autre grattait le sol sans qu'elle n'y prête attention. Trois cailloux, quatre cailloux...

Le cinquième émit un plouf sonore et fut accompagné par un grognement.

« J'y crois pas... »

La jeune fille renversa la tête en arrière pour observer le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Seule la lune éclairait un peu les rues désertes. Et dans cette atmosphère figée, Dana réfléchissait.

Voyait-elle l'armée comme une libération ? Non. Ce serait bien plus que ça. Cela ne serait pas la sienne, de liberté, mais celle de l'espèce humaine, de l'humanité toute entière. Au fond de son cœur, elle savait qu'un seul homme ou une seule femme ne saurait faire bouger les choses. Il fallait se battre ensemble pour supprimer les titans, cette vermine, de la surface de la Terre. Mais aussi savoir faire des sacrifices...

Et Dana avait fait son premier en abandonnant Grande-Terre.

Aucun doute ne l'embrouillait. Elle avait longuement réfléchi et ne ressentait aucun regret. Alors ce n'était pas un refus à l'entrée qui allait la faire renoncer.

Une brise glacée caressa son visage. Les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent. De sombres gargouillis se firent entendre depuis les tréfonds de ses entrailles.

« Oh, c'est bon toi... »

Elle fouilla au fond de ses poches pour en tirer quelques pièces, qu'elle fit rouler au creux de sa main avec son pouce. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait. Si seulement cela pouvait lui permettre de manger... Elle se leva et s'étira, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire. Sans doute trouver un coin sans danger pour dormir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dormirait à la belle étoile, après tout.

En attendant, elle se laisserait guider. Par des fenêtres encore éclairées, par des voix inconnues, par un bruit de couverts et de chopes qui s'entrechoquent. Par une... appétissante odeur de soupe.

« Ooooooh mes aïeux ! »

Un sourire gourmand se dessina sur son visage. Elle poussa la porte d'une petite auberge, dont l'enseigne grinçait au-dessus d'elle. La chaleur du lieu l'envahit subitement. Sur le côté, il y avait un comptoir derrière lequel se tenait un grand bonhomme sec essuyant des verres en silence. Et dans une pièce attenante, on devinait une marmite pleine de soupe suspendue à sa crémaillère.

Dana se dirigea vers le propriétaire des lieux. Elle regarda à nouveau son maigre avoir, avant de le tendre à l'aubergiste.

« Bonsoir. Je peux avoir quelque chose avec ça ? »

Le propriétaire des lieux prit les sous et les compta. Évidemment, ce fut rapide. Il y avait à peine assez pour un bol... Mais il la regarda avec condescendance.

« Ça ira. » soupira-t-il.

La rouquine eut un sourire réservé. C'est au moment où elle s'assit à une table vide qu'elle sentit un poids s'envoler et ses épaules s'alléger. Après l'effort, le réconfort. Elle l'avait bien mérité !

Alors qu'elle se réchauffait enfin, elle observa de loin les quelques clients de l'auberge. Deux hommes assis au comptoir, un autre à une table en compagnie de deux maigres femmes. Et c'est tout. C'était plutôt calme. Disons qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi se plaindre.

L'intérieur était fait de pierres et de poutres en bois. Comme à la maison...

« Bon appétit. »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour revenir à la réalité. L'aubergiste venait de poser devant elle un bol rempli de soupe fumante et un morceau de pain.

Elle prit ledit bol à deux mains. Il était très chaud, presque brûlant. Ses mains en rougirent rapidement. Mais cette sensation était si agréable qu'elle ferma les yeux pour en profiter durant quelques instants. Puis elle porta le bol à ses lèvres, et...

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un groupe d'hommes entra, perturbant par leur éclats de voix le calme bien mérité qui régnait dans l'auberge.

« Salut, Gerd ! Tu nous mets la tournée ? »

Rapidement, le malaise s'installa. Les conversations du nouveau groupe étaient très animées. Trop, peut-être. Les voix étaient fortes. Les bruits de mastication, très désagréables.

« Bande de rustres, pensa Dana. Rentrez chez bobonne, au lieu de...

\- Eh, toi ! »

La jeune fille s'arrêta net, les lèvres encore posées sur son bol. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et continua de manger. Les hommes du groupe riaient et se donnaient des coups de coude. Peut-être laisseraient-ils tomber si elle les ignorait ? Ils n'étaient pas décidés, apparemment. L'un d'eux eut même l'audace de se lever et de venir s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Il sentait bizarre. Comme un mélange de poussière, de terre humide et de bois.

« Tiens, c'est cadeau. »

Il poussa vers elle un petit verre de vin rouge. Ce n'est que là qu'elle daigna lui accorder un regard. Son sourire appuyé la mettait mal à l'aise, mais elle décida de passer outre. Après tout, un peu de compagnie n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

« Merci.

\- Ah, je savais bien que t'étais pas muette ! » rit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et but son vin cul sec. Pas très bon, mais mieux que rien.

« Moi c'est Ellis. Et toi, ma jolie ?

\- Dana. Et je ne suis pas jolie.

\- Bien sûr que si. Une demoiselle comme toi n'a rien à faire dans un endroit pareil ! »

Le dénommé Ellis la fixa quelques instants, attendant l'effet que produirait son compliment. Il ne récolta qu'une réponse désintéressée :

« Je me fiche de l'endroit où l'on veut me trouver. De toute façon, je ne compte jamais y rester.

\- Une voyageuse, donc... Intéressant.

\- ... Ouais, c'est ça. Je vis de musique, d'eau fraîche et des rêves des honnêtes gens.

\- C'est bien. Si tu veux mon avis, faut pas viser trop haut. Contente-toi de ce que tu as si tu peux vivre convenablement. »

Hilarant. Il se prenait à présent pour une espèce de philosophe, alors que son interlocutrice se contentait de lâcher une ou deux bribes de baratin. La rouquine avait maintenant droit à un somptueux dîner-spectacle. Tout en mangeant pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, elle écoutait l'autre parler. Et de temps en temps, elle approuvait ses dires par un vague hochement de tête.

« Enfin, bref. Je m'estime heureux de ne pas être dans l'armée. »

Tout à coup, l'attention de Dana s'éveilla. Le dernier mot qu'elle avant entendu venait de faire tilt dans sa tête.

« Tiens, tiens... Et tu saurais m'expliquer pourquoi ?

\- Y a pas plus simple à comprendre. »

L'homme poussa un long soupir. Jusque là, son interlocutrice ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux. Mais il le semblait vraiment désormais.

« Non pas que la police est inutile. Il faut nécessairement quelqu'un pour faire régner l'ordre. C'est le bataillon d'exploration, là... Je ne les comprends pas. »

La rouquine se racla discrètement la gorge en attendant la suite.

« Ils envoient nos frères et nos enfants se faire tuer à l'extérieur. Pour nous ramener quoi ? QUE DALLE. On n'a pas avancé d'un pas malgré leurs soi-disant recherches. »

Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, les mains de Dana se crispèrent si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent. Ses ongles déjà usées se mirent à griffer le bois de la table.

« Tout le monde dit la même chose. T'as rien d'autre à dire ?

À part le fait que si ces fous se font écraser loin des murs, personne même leur famille ne les regrettera... Non, rien d'autre à dire. »

La jeune fille perdit patience. Elle se leva et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Le coup fut si violent qu'il fut d'abord sonné, et n'en souffrit que quelques secondes plus tard.

« EH ! Qu'est-ce qui t'prend ?!

\- Je te conseille de respecter ceux qui offrent leur vie pour l'humanité. Sinon, tu apprendras qu'il n'y a pas que les bonbons qui font tomber les dents.

\- J'hallucine... »

L'homme afficha bientôt un irritant rictus. Il s'appuyait au bord de la table en se massant la joue.

« Encore une sale gosse dont l'rêve lui sera soit décevant, soit mortel.

\- Oh, encore un pauvre lâche qui se permet de juger sans avoir goûté.

\- On sait tous très bien ce que font ceux du bataillon. Va crever avec eux, si ça te fait tellement plaisir ! »

Le sang de Dana ne fit qu'un tour. Elle bondit sur la table pour saisir le buveur à la gorge. On pouvait tout lui faire, la battre, saisir ses affaires ou la faire coucher dehors. Mais insulter les courageux, ça, JAMAIS.

Ellis poussa un cri de rage en essayant de répliquer. Il tenta de la repousser avec ses jambes, mais elle faisait peser sur lui tout son poids. Finalement, il parvint à libérer un de ses bras et lui donna un coup de poing. Puis un deuxième. Puis un troisième.

Dana n'entendait pas les exclamations et les injonctions des autres pour que cesse la bagarre. Elle continuait de frapper autant qu'elle pouvait, au moindre endroit qui soit à sa portée. Elle évacuait ainsi toute la rage que contenait son cœur. Peu lui importait qu'elle soit en tort. Peu lui importait l'avis des autres. Elle n'abandonnerait jamais.

Jamais. Jamais. JAMAIS.

Alors qu'elle parvenait tout juste à se lever et à saisir son adversaire par le col, ses oreilles sifflaient déjà. Elle lui asséna un grand coup de tête, qui le fit tituber dangereusement. Mais il resta bien campé sur ses pieds. Profitant de cette accalmie, les camarades du buveur se précipitèrent pour les séparer.

Heureusement pour elle, ils étaient juste assez désinhibés pour qu'elle puisse leur filer entre les doigts.

« VA T'FAIRE FOUTRE, SALE GOSSE ! »

Elle courut vers la porte, qu'elle claqua derrière elle avant de courir dans la rue. C'est là qu'elle fut prise d'un frisson.

« ... Mon étui ! »

Elle fit immédiatement demi-tour sans ralentir. Bizarrement, la porte de l'auberge était encore grande ouverte. Quelqu'un jeta son bagage dehors pile au moment où elle s'arrêta. En plein dans son ventre. Pliée en deux, elle reprit difficilement sa respiration.

Et puis elle entendit des voix nouvelles. Un bruit de métal, de lames. Et des bottes claquant sur le pavé. Visiblement, la bagarre avait attiré une patrouille de nuit.

« Merde merde merde merde ! »

La jeune fille se releva à grand-peine, et parvint à fuir pour de bond. Elle prit des détours totalement au hasard, empruntant des rues qu'elle ne connaissait pas, passant par de petites ruelles et se cachant parfois sous des porches.

Et soudain, plus rien. À nouveau le silence. La rouquine était en sueur. Elle essuya son front d'un revers de manche. Ce geste lui fit mal. Sûrement une dent cassée. À rajouter à un nez sanglant, une joue tuméfiée et un œil à demi-fermé.

Elle se trouvait à présent au fond d'une impasse, derrière un grand tas de bûches. Elle s'adossa au mur froid et leva les yeux au ciel. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Puis elle laissa échapper un rire.

« Ah, mes aïeux... » soupira-t-elle en se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol.


	3. CHAPITRE 3

Dana se tenait debout, immobile. Elle gardait les yeux fermés et ses mains posées dessus. Bien qu'elle ignorait où elle se trouvait, la situation ne lui semblait pas du tout étrange.

Elle sentait sous ses pieds nus le contact d'une herbe douce, légèrement humide, qui exhalait un fort parfum de terre. Tout autour, des gens passaient en coup de vent. Ils semblaient tous courir dans la même direction. Ils parlaient, mais la rouquine ne comprenait rien. Ils n'étaient que voix enthousiastes et éclats de rire.

Le vent lui venait de face. Il n'avait plus d'entrave, plus de Mur pour le parer... Il sentait le linge frais, le printemps, le café chaud, il sentait tout ce qui pouvait apporter un sentiment de bonheur. Dana eut soudain une irrépréssible envie d'aller de l'avant. Mais ses pieds étaient comme cloués sur place.

Alors elle décida de se découvrir les yeux. Tout n'était que lumière. Et puis quelqu'un s'exclama :

« Plus de titans ! Plus jamais ! »

Un coup de feu retentit. Et Dana se réveilla.

Sa première vraie sensation fut celle du cuir râpé contre sa joue. Puis celle du froid glacial et piquant, qui avait raidi ses membres. Elle s'appuya sur le pavé pour se redresser. Son châle, qui lui avait servi de couverture durant la nuit, glissa de ses épaules. Il était perlé d'humidité.

« ... Aaaahh ! »

Elle laissa tomber sa tête au creux de son bras. Le réveil était dur. Jamais la jeune fille n'avait songé qu'il était si facile de passer du réconfort à la dure réalité.

Une goutte glacée lui tomba sur le nez. Elle leva les yeux et observa le porche sous lequel elle s'était abrité. Il faisait encore bien sombre, mais elle distinguait déjà la fine couche de gel qui s'était déposée sur la pierre. Signe que la fin de la saison approchait. Depuis combien de jours dormait-elle dans la rue, déjà ? Avec mille précautions, elle passa ses doigts sur son visage. Ses blessures ne s'étaient pas infectées, mais n'étaient pas près de guérir...

Entendant déjà des pas, elle se décida enfin à se mettre debout.

Le soleil se levait à peine. Quelques personnes sortaient déjà de chez elle. Certaines partaient chercher du bois, d'autres portaient leur farine au boulanger ou allaient ouvrir leur boutique. Comme tous les matins, un petit groupe partait vers la grande porte en prenant le même chemin. Et comme tous les matins, Dana les observait discrètement depuis une rue adjacente.

Ils portaient l'uniforme, et le dos de leur veste était cousue d'une rose. C'était souvent les mêmes personnes. D'après leurs conversations, ils étaient chargés de relever les gardes de nuit. Mais cette mission ne semblait pas pour leur déplaire... De plus, ils sentaient – et de loin - le tabac et le graillon.

L'armée était-elle si permissive envers ses soldats ?

La jeune femme soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de glander, elle avait du travail. Elle resserra son châle sur ses épaules et prit la direction de la rue du marché.

Ladite rue était longue et large, flanquée des deux côtés par des bâtisses à colombages serrées les unes contre les autres. Quelques chalands étaient déjà là et discutaient, bien emmitouflés, devant leurs étals déjà pleins. Ils ne perdaient pas de temps. Mais ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui proposaient de la nourriture. Dommage. Dana aurait bien tenté de négocier quelques carottes ou une miche de pain...

Elle marcha quelques minutes pour trouver un endroit où se poster. Pas entre deux étals, ce serait trop étroit. Pas au bout du marché, elle serait sûre de ne presque rien gagner. Finalement, elle trouva le bon endroit. L'essentiel était qu'on puisse bien la voir.

Après s'être déplacée sur le côté de la rue, elle s'agenouilla et posa son étui par terre. Elle dut forcer un peu pour ouvrir les deux loquets, qui étaient rouillés. Et puis elle ouvrit l'étui. Il contenait tout ce qui lui restait de matériel.

Un violon. Qui avait tout perdu de son éclat, et dont le bois sombre était abîmé par endroits. Mais dont les cordes restaient en très bon état. Car Dana, n'ayant jamais eu assez d'argent pour l'entretenir entièrement, privilégiait d'abord le son qu'il lui rendait.

Elle toucha doucement lesdites cordes pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien tendues.

« Aide-moi à manger aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît. » murmura-t-elle.

Et puis elle se redressa, calant son instrument sous son menton. Tenant son archet de la main gauche, elle l'approcha des cordes. Mais un violent frisson la saisit. Elle avait beau serrer les dents, le froid la possédait de plus en plus.

« Allez... »

Son seul moyen de survie. Sa seule chance de pouvoir un jour réaliser son rêve.

Une fois qu'elle posa son archet, il se mit à glisser tout seul. Ce fut d'abord une musique calme qui s'éleva dans ce petit bout du district. La jeune fille avait les yeux à demi fermés. Elle jouait le premier air qui lui était passé par la tête. C'était ça, sa berceuse, quand elle était petite... Elle sourit.

Elle enchaîna sur un autre air, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Inlassablement. Elle avait laissé son étui ouvert devant elle, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un y jetterait une pièce ou deux. Mais il n'y avait encore que très peu de monde. Ceci dit, elle se faisait remarquer. Les marchands semblaient apprécier la musique, fort encourageante en cette saison.

À mesure que le soleil se levait, Dana jouait des airs plus entraînants. La grande rue s'emplissait de monde, ce qui la réchauffait un peu et l'encourageait. Certains battaient distraitement la mesure en passant. Quelques enfants, encouragés par leurs parents, vinrent déposer des pièces dans son bagage. D'adorables sourires illuminaient leurs visages rougis.

Et puis il y eut cet homme, portant un grand manteau noir et un chapeau de même couleur, qui fouilla dans sa poche et s'avança. Il semblait être là depuis un moment, écoutant avec intérêt la jeune musicienne.

Elle le voyait régulièrement ; à chaque fois qu'elle jouait, pour ainsi dire. Il avait toujours l'habitude de lui donner quelque chose. Après ceci il se découvrait la tête, la saluait et partait.

Cette fois-ci, quand il disparut dans la foule avec à la main son éternelle mallette, Dana s'arrêta de jouer pour l'interpeller.

« Attendez ! »

Mais elle le perdit de vue. Alors elle soupira. Il ne lui avait jamais dit un mot. Tout ce qu'il lui adressait, c'était un sourire. Un sourire... reconnaissant.

La tête ailleurs, elle tenta de s'y remettre. Mais ses bras étaient trop engourdis. Alors elle se baissa pour rassembler ce qu'elle avait gagné, rangea son instrument, et se remit en marche.

Les parfums du marché chatouillaient ses narines. Viande à la broche, vin chaud, pâtisseries... Visiblement, cette rue n'était pas une des plus pauvres. Dana s'approcha de l'étal d'un boulanger. Affamée, elle jeta son dévolu sur un pain aux graines lui faisant terriblement envie. Elle tendit ses sous au marchand. Il ne lui resta plus que deux piécettes de cuivre.

On avait emballé son pain dans du papier journal pour le protéger. Il était encore tout chaud. Grelottante, la rouquine se laissa envelopper par une douce sensation. Elle salivait déjà. N'attendant même pas d'être dans un endroit plus calme, elle rompit un morceau et le dévora. Un sourire gourmand étira ses lèvres gercées.

Il y avait le croquant de la croûte, des graines sous la dent, le fondant de la mie chaude... Quel délice !

« Eh ! T'es qui, toi ? »

Dana leva les yeux à cette interpellation et regarda autour d'elle. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses jambes l'avaient menée aux portes du district. Et par conséquent près du groupe chargé de surveiller les portes. Alors qu'elle avait encore une joue gonflée, pleine de pain, ils la dévisageaient.

« Tu veux sortir de Shiganshina ? C'est pas une bonne idée, avec la tempête qui s'annonce.

\- Euh... Non, je...

\- Allez, vient te réchauffer avec nous ! »

La jeune fille hésita d'abord. Elle avait bien des choses à faire. Mais la vue du feu allumé par les soldats la fit se décider à les rejoindre.

Celui qui s'était adressé à elle était grand, avait de courts cheveux blonds et une petite moustache. Il n'avait pas l'air très jeune. Mais peut-être était-ce à cause de la bouteille de gnôle débouchonnée et posée près de lui... Au moins, il n'avait pas l'air méchant.

« Moi, c'est Hans. » dit-il en lui tendant une cigarette.

Très surprise par sa générosité, Dana resta immobile l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis, quand il lui agita son offre sous le nez, elle partagea son pain en deux pour en offrir un morceau au soldat. Et seulement après, elle prit la cigarette entre ses doigts gelés.

« Dana. » souffla-t-elle.

Elle se dépêcha de l'allumer au feu de bois, puis la porta à ses lèvres. Même ce simple geste lui était douloureux. Mais la volupté du tabac, aussi dangereuse soit-elle, était trop bonne pour qu'elle y pense.

On ne s'intéressait pas trop à elle. Les soldats discutaient, jouaient aux cartes. Certains mangeaient ou buvaient. C'était très étrange. La jeune fille savait qu'il existait trois factions dans l'armée, et que chacune avait sa petite réputation, mais pas que la Garnison était si peu sérieuse ! Peut-être qu'elle se trompait... Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une exception.

Elle tira une longue taffe avant de souffler la fumée par ses narines.

« Je vois que c'est plutôt... calme, aujourd'hui.

\- Ouaip. Avec ce temps, il y a très peu voire pas du tout d'échanges avec la zone agricole. Ça va bientôt être la même chose pour le canal, il ne va pas tarder à être gelé.

\- Vous ne profitez pas de l'occasion ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment. On est bien, là. Tranquilles. »

Dana se mit à le fixer, un sourcil arqué.

« Et vous savez comment vous réagirez en cas d'attaque ? »

Hans la regarda et éclata de rire, les joues rougies par l'alcool plus que par le froid.

« Un peu qu'on le sait ! Figure-toi qu'on a suivi quelque chose qui s'appelle entraînement ! Elle est mignonne, elle...

\- Mais vous risquez de perdre la main ! »

Le soldat lui frotta gentiment le haut du crâne.

« Cela fait bien un siècle que les titans ne nous ont pas attaqués. Si on était en haut de cette muraille, tu pourrait en voir quelques-uns déambuler au hasard mais ne jamais s'approcher de trop près. Et quand bien même ce s'rait le cas, regarde un peu leur taille ! »

La rouquine soupira avant de jeter son mégot au feu.

« Je ne mets pas votre parole en doute. Mais si, un jour, un monstre dépassant la taille des Murs vient les détruire, vous ne serez peut-être pas à même de les combattre. »

Hans tiqua, avant d'afficher un sourire flegmatique. Apparemment, les arguments de la rouquine ne le convainquaient pas.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis sûr qu'on sera déjà morts quand cela arrivera. »

Il lui tendit sa bouteille. La jeune fille, n'ayant plus vraiment la force de réfléchir, prit de grandes gorgées directement au goulot. Cela eut pour effet de lui faire tourner la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était fort.

« Je... je dois partir. »

D'un pas lent et légèrement titubant, elle se remit en route. Personne ne la retint.

Son châle glissait de ses épaules, et elle peinait à garder son étui en main. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle regarda autour d'elle. Bien qu'elle ait parcouru de noubreuses rues ces derniers jours, elle ne reconnaissait pas celle-ci. C'était flou. C'était froid, surtout...

« Mademoiselle ? »

Quoi ? Quoi encore, qui était-ce ?! Dana ne reconnaissait pas non plus cette voix. C'était celle d'un homme, qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Et qui avançait dans sa direction. Il n'y avait personne d'autre autour. Prise de panique, Dana repartit dans le sens contraire.

Si elle ne se retournait pas, tout irait bien. Elle retournerait voir Hans et les autres soldats, elle leur demanderait l'autorisation de rester plus longtemps. Elle serait plus en sécurité.

« Mademoiselle ! Attendez, venez avec moi ! »

La jeune fille accéléra le pas. Mais le pavé était glissant. Elle manqua plusieurs fois de tomber. Froid. Elle accéléra encore, et réussit même à courir. Froid. Le vent se faisait plus vicieux encore. Les flocons commençaient à tomber. FROID.

FROID. FROID. FROID.

Le cœur de Dana battait trop vite. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus la guider. Et bientôt, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Mais elle ne se releva pas. Entendant se rapprocher les pas de l'inconnu, elle rampa pour essayer de lui échapper, usant ainsi ses dernières forces.

Son front heurta le sol. Elle ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance.


	4. CHAPITRE 4

Il se redressa après avoir mis une nouvelle bûche dans la cheminée. Celle-ci se mit à crépiter. Il l'observa durant quelques instants, puis plongea ses mains dans une bassine d'eau, pour les laver de la suie qui s'y était déposée.

Voulant s'informer de la situation, il monta les premières marches de la vieille mezzanine pour s'adresser à son confrère.

« Alors ? Comment est-elle ? »

Celui-ci prit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« Forte fièvre et toujours inconsciente. »

Le premier marmonna et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Son regard balaya son plan de travail, sa table, et les placards qu'il avait déjà fouillé. Mais aucune plante, aucune fleur ni feuille ne lui vint à l'esprit.

« ... Mais c'est bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-il, en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

Il se précipita sur un récipient couvert d'un torchon et rangé au frais dans un coin. Dedans, des petites pierres d'argile destinées à un cataplasme. Il y ajouta de l'eau pour les faire ramollir.

Ses gestes étaients rapides et fébriles. Pourtant, il semblait connaître par coeur tout son bric-à-brac de verdure et d'autres choses moins naturelles. Tandis que sa préparation reposait, il jeta un regard à la mezzanine.

"Elle" y était étendue depuis un moment déjà. Depuis combien de temps exactement ? Trop longtemps selon son hôte. Trop longtemps, car elle aurait déjà dû se faire soigner.

Sa mixture fut bientôt prête. Consistance parfaite, fraîche à souhait... Il monta en vitesse l'escalier grinçant pour s'en servir sur la jeune malade.

Son confrère était penché sur elle. Il prenait son pouls, faible, toutes les cinq minutes. Son front était brûlant. Mais grâce au ciel, elle respirait toujours, comme en témoignait le souffle rauque qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres gercées.

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour observer le botaniste.

Ce dernier prenait de petites quantités d'argile pour les étaler sur le front de la jeune fille. Quand une de ses mèches rousses se prenait dedans, il l'en écartait avec soin. Et toujours, il marmonnait.

« On est d'acord, donc... » fit son confrère. « On ne lui administrera pas ce produit. »

Il soupira. Bien sûr qu'ils ne le feraient pas. Il avait fallu une longue dispute, des arguments pour et contre, pour que la seringue reste sagement dans sa boîte.

« Ça aurait pu être une bonne occasion d'essayer. Je veux dire, elle était seule dans la rue, sans logement ! On aurait pu-

\- Justement. On ne la connaît pas, imagine un peu les conséquences que ça aurait pu avoir !

\- Je sais, Grisha... Je sais. »

Il termina l'application du cataplasme sur les tempes de la rouquine. Vu ses blessures, il fallait faire attention au reste de son visage. Heureusement, le médecin en avait désinfecté et soigné le plus possible. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment en chiens de faïence. La tension était encore palpable. C'est le médecin qui brisa le silence.

« Bon. J'ai noté tout ce que tu auras à lui donner si tu veux qu'elle guérisse. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tendit un bout de papier à son confrère et ami. Celui-ci tenta un sourire.

« Merci. »

L'hôte raccompagna le médecin à la porte. Là, il l'arrêta et lui fit signe d'attendre. Il revint bientôt avec quelques pièces en main.

« Je te dois bien ça. »

Le médecin eut un sourire crispé. Cela lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet, quand son ami le payait pour un simple service.

« Bon, d'accord... Mais c'est bien la dernière fois. Garde ton argent pour fabriquer tes médicaments. »

Le botaniste leva les yeux au ciel. C'était toujours la même chose.

En ouvrant la porte, il serra la main de son ami.

« Fais attention en rentrant.

\- Tu as eu pitié d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu ne l'as pas uniquement recueillie pour un test. »

L'hôte émit un petit rire.

« Au revoir, Grisha. Dis bonjour de ma part à Carla et au petit. »

Et il referma la porte, prenant soin de la verrouiller pour éviter qu'elle ne s'ouvre sous la pression du vent. Celui-ci soufflait de plus en plus fort.

Il remonta immédiatement les marches de la mezzanine. Mais il ne posa pas le pied sur la dernière marche. Il se contenta de rester immobile et de la regarder.

Il avait toujours vécu seul. D'ordinaire, il n'y avait que le bruit de ses pas et de l'eau qui bouillait pour déranger le calme de sa maison. Venait de s'y rajouter une respiration rauque, lente et surtout, étrangère. Il n'aurait donc eu aucun mal à en faire ce qu'il voulait. N'est-ce pas ?

Son regard se posa sur le vieil étui posé par terre. Non, cette jeune fille ne lui était pas si étrangère que ça. Il l'avait déjà vue, déjà écoutée bon nombre de fois. Sa musique faisait désormais partie de son quotidien. L'idée même de ne plus l'entendre l'obsédait déjà. Alors qu'il observait la poitrine de la rouquine se soulever à un rythme irrégulier, il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« ... Monstre. »

Il finit par descendre au bout de longues minutes. Au passage, il prit un tas de feuilles étalées sur un linge, puis alla s'asseoir au coin du feu. Et pendant de longues heures, il s'affaira à broyer ses plantes entre ses mains calleuses.


	5. CHAPITRE 5

Le plafond tournoyait. Il devint bientôt impossible d'en compter les planches. Les murs tanguaient aussi, menaçant de s'écrouler sans bruit, comme dans le pire des cauchemars. Dana referma les yeux pour échapper à tout cela ; malheureusement, elle ne pouvait esquiver la sensation d'un marteau cognant de l'intérieur contre les parois de son crâne.

La rouquine avait beau essayer, elle ne parvenait pas à se rendormir.

Elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans la rue. Elle se souvenait de l'homme en noir, elle se souvenait qu'elle avait tenté de fuir. Et puis, plus rien.

« Faites qu'il se soit évaporé... » se disait-elle.

Un souffle rauque s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres gercées. Puis elle se résolut à économiser ses forces, et essaya de ne plus penser. Elle ne bougea bientôt plus.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de pas. Encore. Alors elle essaya de se cacher, se blottissant contre le mur et remontant la ouverture jusqu'à son front. Voilà, et qu'il la laisse tranquille !

« ... Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Les pas se rapprochèrent. "Il" s'arrêta au plus près du lit. Puis "il" empoigna la couverture pour la soulever. "Il" découvrit la jeune fille recroquevillée, pâle et tremblante.

« Pauvre fille. » soupira l'inconnu. « Allez, installe-toi mieux que ça. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. »

Méfiante, Dana se tourna lentement. L'homme tenait un bol plein et fumant. De gruau, visiblement. La jeune fille était incapable de percevoir la moindre odeur. Mais cela n'empêchait pas son estomac de gargouiller bruyamment.

Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser. Ses bras tremblaient, mais elle tenait bon. Elle cligna des yeux pour mieux observer l'inconnu. Du détail, elle en voyait peu, la fièvre lui embrumant le cerveau et la vue. Mais ce qu'elle distingua la fit tiquer.

« Vous faites quoi, là ?! » dit-elle de sa voix rendue rocailleuse.

L'homme glissa dans sa poche un flacon, dont il avait versé quelques gouttes dans le bol. Sans répondre, il mélangea le tout à la cuiller.

« Hé, je vous parle ! C'est quoi cette m- »

Une qunte de toux l'interrompit et la fit tomber sur le matelas. L'homme glissa sa main calleuse derrire la tête de la jeune femme pour la soulever t l'aider à mieux respirer.

« Il faut que tu mange. Laisse-toi faire. »

Sa voix se voulait douce et rassurante. Mais Dana ne voulait rien entendre. Elle tourna la tête vers le mur et râla.

« Je refuse de me laisser empoisonner.

\- Mais enfin...

\- Plutôt crever ! »

Elle jeta sa main sans force au visage de l'inconnu. Plus pour le repousser que pour le frapper, ceci dit. Et contre toute attente, ce geste eut son petit effet.

Il recula en soupirant de nouveau, agacé.

« Bon. Comme tu veux. Vas-y, guéris-toi toute seule. »

Il se leva de sa chaise et posa le bol sur la table de nuit. Sans un mot, sans rien. Il quitta la mezzanine et la laissa seule.

« ... Plutôt crever. » souffla-t-elle avant de se retourner.

Gabriel leva les yeux de sa préparation. Le souffle du vent sous les toits faisait presque penser à des cris qu'on entendrait dans le lointain. C'était effrayant. L'apothicaire se frotta les bras en marmonnant. Il avait consolidé comme il avait pu sa porte et ses fenêtres. La tempête faisait rage depuis que Grisha était parti. À peine deux jours. Deux jours qui lui semblaient être une éternité. Heureusement, il avait à faire avec ses médicaments. Mais il n'était pas bien ocncentré.

Entendre sa patiente tousser sans discontinuer l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Il avait bien essayé de s'occuper d'elle, mais la jeune fille l'avait repossé. Depuis, il n'osait plus remonter. Était-elle aussi têtue quand elle était en forme ? Gabriel se dit qu'il avait bien du souci à se faire.

Finalement, la lassitude le gagna. Il versa de l'eau dans un récipient, qu'il suspendit à la crémaillère pour la faire bouillir. Pendant ce temps, il prépara un sachet de plantes. Une fois le tout prêt, il remonta les escaliers. Ce qui'il vit en arrivant lui arracha un sourire.

La rouquine fixait le bol du regard. Ses paupières clignaient lentement et sa bouche demeurait entrouverte. Mais surtout, son estomac faisait toujours autant de bruit. Apparemment, elle avait tenté de se nourrir mais n'y était pas parvenue.

« Alors, on n'arrive pas à tendre le bras ? »

Ne pouvant plus répondre, elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Gabriel testa la température du gruau. Froid, comme il s'en doutait. Il mit alors le bol dans l'autre récipient pour le réchauffer à la manière d'un bain-marie. Un de ses sourcils tressauta.

Il espérait de tout coeur que le mélange ferait effet.

Pendant ce temps, sa protégée le regardait avec impatience, presque des étoiles dans les yeux.

« C'est de la reconnaissance que je vois là ? » rit-il.

Il se rassit sur sa chaise en paille. Puis il approcha une première cuillerée de nourriture de la bouche de la rouquine. D'abord, celle-ci garda les mâchoires fermées. Alors il ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui mettre une touche de nourriture sur le bout du nez.

« Ne vois surtout pas cela comme une attaque personnelle. »

Elle râla, puis goba la première cuillerée pour le faire taire. Bien sûr, elle ne sentit aucun goût. Mais la douce sensation de chaleur qui descendait le long de son oesophage lui suffisait amplement. Un pur délice, qui arracha presque un gémissement de contentement.

Gabriel eut l'étrange sensation de se trouver au coeur d'une bulle. Là, dans cette maison qui allait bientôt être bloquée par la neige, à prendre soin de cette petite inconnue... il était bien. Pas besoin de beaucoup plus.

C'était un moment proviliégié qu'il désirait bien revivre avant de mourir.

La jeune fille termina rapidement son bol. Gabriel lui présenta alors l'autre récipient, dans lequel il avait fait infuser le sachet de plantes.

« Une infusion. Pour désinfecter ta gorge. »

La rouquin hésita quelques instants, puis approcha ses lvres du récipient. Mais elle ne but que quelques gorgées avant que sa tête ne retombe sur l'oreiller pour de bon. L'apothicaire s'empressa de lui éponger le front ; elle s'était mise à suer à grosses gouttes.

« Je reviens.» chuchota-t-il.

Il reprit toute sa vaisselle et se dirigea vers l'escalier. À peine avait-il posé son pied sur la première marche qu'un hurlement se fit entendre.

Enfin. Enfin un résultat. Il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre pour tout poser en vrac sur la table et remonter en vitesse.

Il vit alors la jeune fille par terre, probablement tombée à force de trop bouger. Les mains crispées sur son ventre, elle gémissait et se tordait de douleur. C'est avec un sourire crispé que Gabriel se baissa, la prit dans ses bras et la recoucha.

« Là, là... C'est tout... »

Il retint un petit rire. Il ne devait pas, non. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il tira la couverture jusqu'au menton de Dana, et lui prit la main.

« C'est tout. »


	6. CHAPITRE 6

Au petit matin, la tempête s'était calmée. L'air sentait la neige jusqu'à l'intérieur des maisons. Le silence enveloppait son monde. Il était tel que, toutes portes et fenêtres fermées, on pouvait se croire à l'écart de toute civilisation.

Les intersistes des volets filtraient la lumière du soleil. On y voyait briller quelques grains de poussière. Dana les suivait du regard avant qu'ils ne se perdent dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce. Assise au bord du lit, dans cette atmosphère feutrée, elle se posait une seule question.

Pourquoi les draps dans lesquels elle venait de se réveiller étaient-ils trempés ?!

Se sentant rougir, elle porta ses mains à ses joues. Son visage était couvert de sueur. Et il y avait cette odeur de métal, persistante, à l'origine inconnue... Non. Finalement, elle ne voulait rien savoir. Après avoir poussé un long soupir, elle se décida enfin à se lever. Mais sa tête heurta le mur penché des combles et elle perdit à nouveau l'équilibre.

« Tout va bien ? »

À cette voix inconnue, la jeune fille répondit par un souffle de bougonnement. Elle se remit sur ses pieds en prenant soin d'éviter un deuxième choc, puis palpa son crâne. Une bosse venait d'y apparaître.

« Bon début... » marmonna-t-elle.

Heureusement que les escaliers n'étaient pas loin. Quelle gueule de bois ! Dana se demandait comment il lui était encore possible de mettre un pied devant l'autre. La descente de chaque marche représentait une véritable épreuve. Cependant, elle sentait que sa vision s'améliorait. Elle allait enfin voir où elle avait atterri.

« Ah, te voilà ! Content de te voir. »

Dana sourit dans le vague. Elle ne voulait déjà plus remonter. Le rez-de-chaussée était bien mieux chauffé que l'étage. La rouquine n'avait plus qu'une envie, s'asseoir devant la cheminée et se rendormir.

« Hé ho ! Tu m'entends ? »

Des mains la prirent par les épaules. Elle se frotta les yeux et fit cligner ses paupières pour voir qui la secouait comme un prunier.

L'homme qui lui faisait face avait un visage plutôt allongé, et des pommettes saillantes. Il était très mal rasé et portait le bouc. Ses yeux gris étaient cernés, et vieillis par des pattes d'oie précoces. Il affichait un air inquiet.

« Du sang séché, partout sur ton nez... Ta bouche et ton menton... Ça va ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas. À la place, elle posa son index sur le nez de son hôte. Il ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce que le doigt glisse sur son arête jusqu'au front. Il comprit alors encore moins.

Pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, elle s'appliqua à dessiner tous les traits du visage de cet étrange bonhomme. Celui-ci se tenait parfaitement immobile. Il fixait les sourcils de la rouquine, froncés, qui tressaillirent une ou deux fois. Et puis son front. Et ses joues. Il ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

« C'est pas possible d'avoir autant de tâches de rousseur... »

À ces mots, Dana recula. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et fit une grimace.

« C'est pas possible d'avoir des rides aussi marquées.

\- ... On ne me l'avait jamais faite, celle-là.

\- Pour ne pas vous blesser, sans doute.

\- Sans doute. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules puis, sans se gêner, alla s'asseoir au coin du feu. Elle tendit ses mains vers l'âtre pour les réchauffer et et laissa échapper un murmure d'intense satisfaction. Visiblement, elle ne se souciait pas de son hôte. Celui-ci suivait du regard ses moindres faits et gestes. Étudiait chaque battement de cil, jusqu'au plus petit tremblement. Elle paraissait aller "mieux"... mais lui cherchait autre chose. Il n'était pas satisfait. Alors il se rapprocha d'elle, pour voir si il n'avait pas manqué quelque chose. Il était tellement concentré qu'il sursauta quand elle se retourna.

« Dites, il est à vous ce chapeau ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt un galurin de feutre noir, cerclé d'une fine bande de cuir, accroché à une patère près de la porte d'entrée.

« Pourquoi cette question ?

\- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Tous les jours, en fait, mais c'était très furtif... Ah ! »

La rouquine se mit à tripoter des mèches de ses cheveux, nerveuse, le regard dans le vide. Elle avait quelque chose sur le bout de la langue. Elle fouillait dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler la tête sur laquelle elle avait vu ce foutu chapeau, mais rien n'y faisait.

« J'en suis sûre ! Bon sang, je suis pas folle pourtant !

\- C'est bon, calme-toi.»

L'homme saisit les mains abîmées de Dana. Il les contempla longuement tandis qu'il les massait pour apaiser les tensions de la petite rousse.

« D'où te viennent toutes ces crevasses ? Tu as trop joué de ton violon ?

\- Non. Ca vient de mon travail à la ferme familiale. J'aidais mon père dans les champs la plupart du temps.

\- Je comprends mieux... »

Il recula, et lui sourit. Elle le regarda à nouveau de travers.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur. J'en suis bien content.

\- J'ai pas de raison d'avoir peur, enfin ! Vous êtes vraiment bizarre, monsieur... monsieur...

\- Wächter. Gabriel Wächter.

\- Ouais. Enchantée. »

La rouquine soupira, puis amena ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour cacher son visage dedans. Sans doute submergée par un trop-plein d'information, elle essayait de se fermer à toute discussion. Mais Gabriel n'y était pas décidé.

« Tu me trouves étrange. Mais moi, je connais quelque chose de bien plus étrange. »

Dana releva la tête, intriguée par la voix de Gabriel. Mais surtout par son sourire énigmatique.

« Je connais une jeune fille que j'ai recueillie dans la rue, sans raison. Sans même la connaître. Elle s'est réveillée chez moi, est descendue se réchauffer auprès de ma cheminée, et vient tout juste d'apprendre mon nom. Elle ignore combien de temps elle a dormi. Et ne se pose aucune question sur ce que j'aurais pu faire d'elle durant son sommeil. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ? »

S'ensuivit un long silence, uniquement dérangé par le crépitement du bois qui se consumait dans la cheminée. Dana et Gabriel se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, chacun attendant que l'autre parle. Mais ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

Finalement, Dana fut la première à rouvrir la bouche.

« Je sais que je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Je ne crains rien, ici. »

Et elle semblait tout à fait convaincue. Son interlocuteur sourit de nouveau.

« J'ai rempli un baquet d'eau dans l'arrière-salle, si jamais tu veux prendre un bain. Tes vêtements sont propres et pliés à côté. Sauf ta jupe, je l'ai oubliée. »

« C'est pas grave. »

La rouquine le remercia d'un signe de tête et se leva pour aller dans l'arrière-salle. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle se figea, pâlit, et fit volte-face en fronçant les sourcils.

« Attendez... Cette chemise que je porte, c'est pas la mienne. Elle est trop grande, et puis elle est pas en lin. Vous m'avez déshabillée ?

\- Eh.

\- Vous. M'avez. Déshabillée. Vous. M'avez. Touchée.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Tes vêtements étaient trempés et glacés, il fallait bien faire q-

\- ARRIÈRE ! ARRIÈRE, VIEUX COCHON ! PERVERS !

\- Mais je ne suis pas vieux ! »

Gabriel se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise au passage. Les commissures de ses lèvres tremblaient. Partagé entre le désarroi et le rire, il se mordit très fort les lèvres pour ne pas céder et se mettre dans une situation encore plus délicate.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais te donner autre chose. »

Tout en évitant soignement de croiser à nouveau le regard de la jeune fille, Gabriel se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta dans sa chambre. Dana l'entendit fouiller dans un meuble, refermer un tiroir grinçant, puis le vit redescendre avec un vêtement dans la main. Un pantalon.

« Tiens, mets ça pour couvrir tes jambes.

\- Non. »

Elle recula et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, histoire de montrer qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

« Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant ! » soupira son hôte. « Tu vas de nouveau attraper froid, ce serait dommage ! Mets-le.

\- J'ai dit non. Satyre. »

Effectivement. Il aurait beaucoup de travail à faire avec cette gamine. Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre et se baissa, pour faire mine d'attraper le pied de Dana. Celle-ci lui en flanqua un coup sur l'épaule et le repoussa avec tant de force qu'il en tomba sur les fesses.

« PAS TOUCHE, J'AI DIT ! »

Et elle courut à l'étage pour lui échapper. Quand il y parvint à son tour, elle ne trouva rien de mieux que de grimper sur le lit pour le dominer ne serait-ce que d'une tête. La scène était... comique ? Pathétique ? On avait l'impression d'assister à une course-poursuite entre un chien de garde et un jeune coq de basse-cour.

« VIENS ICI ! SALE GOSSE ! »

Gabriel lança à Dana un regard de défi. Il était déterminé à lui faire enfiler ce pantalon de toile. Ne manquait qu'une mélodie à l'harmonica pour faire croire à un duel dramatique. Le cœur battant, les jambes bien campées et les poings serrés, chacun des deux adversaires voulait voir tomber l'autre en premier.

Et puis l'homme craqua, et explosa de rire.

« ... Mais vous êtes sérieux, là ?! »

Il voulut lui répondre. Il voulut faire tous les efforts possibles pour y parvenir. Mais au lieu de cela, il suffoqua, avant de repartir de plus belle.

« P... P-p-par la sainte M-M-Maria...

\- D'accord. Vous me prenez pour une branquignole, en fait.

\- Mais non ! B-bien sûr que non ! »

Tombé à genoux pour n'avoir pas pu résister à sa crise de fou rire, Gabriel se tenait les côtes. La jeune fille s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et gronda. Ce satyre mettait un temps fou à se calmer. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ri pour se mettre dans un état pareil ?

Malgré tout, la rouquine ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres, et dut se retenir pour ne pas partir à son tour.

« Au fait. Je m'appelle Dana. »

Mais elle se laissa gagner par le rire de son hôte.

* * *

« Tiens, tu connais cette fleur ? On la trouve beaucoup dans les pâturages. C'est une digitale. Je la trouve fascinante, car si on dose correctement ce poison mortel, on obtient un médicament très efficace contre les palpitations et la coquelu... Hé !

Hm...

\- Tu m'écoutes toujours ?

\- Ah, pardon. »

Dana porta à nouveau son attention sur Gabriel. Mais elle ne put retenir un long baîllement. Dire qu'elle avait réussi à se maintenir éveillée toute la journée... Un véritable exploit. Lui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu veux, tu peux aller te recoucher.

\- Non non, pas la peine ! »

Après avoir rangé dans leurs boîtes les étranges petits cubes avec lesquels elle jouait depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes, la rouquine prit une digitale pour mieux l'observer.

« Oui, je connais ça. Certaines de nos bêtes meurent après en avoir mangé. Alors on fait attention à les arracher toutes les semaines pendant toute la saison estivale.

\- Mon Dieu, quel gâchis ! »

Cette remarque valut à l'hôte un regard de travers de la part de sa protégée. Mais il n'y fit pas inconscient. Il se contenta de jeter un regard furtif vers cette étrange demoiselle, dont l'expression et le teint pâle lui conféraient des airs de fantôme tâcheté.

« De telels pertes, vous appelez ça du gâchis ? Taré.

\- Eh, je suis un apothicaire économe. Alors dès que je trouve, je prends.

\- Taré quand même. »

Dana haussa les sourcils et reprit les petits cubes pour les empiler sur la table. Ces blocs de fleurs de saponaire, dont elle s'était servi pour se laver quelques heures plus tôt, la fascinaient. Les pétales étaient figés dans une sorte de cire, et leur parfum – du moins ce qu'en percevait Dana – n'était pas désagréable.

Même si la fièvre ne l'avait toujours pas quittée, et que son nez coulait en permanence, la jeune fille appréciait grandement ce moment de détente qui se déroulait en toute simplicité.

Elle finit par fermer les yeux et laissa sa tête dodeliner vers l'avant. À travers le crépitement du feu, elle perçut une mélodie jouée au violon. Lointaine. Comme si elle venait de l'extérieur. Pas inconnue. Mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais jouée.

« Maman ? »

Mais la main qui glissa sur sa joue n'était pas celle d'une femme. Elle s'éveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle, l'air paniquée.

« Ah non, ce n'est pas moi. » fit la voix amusée de Gabriel. « J'ai changé les draps du lit. Va te coucher, maintenant. »


	7. CHAPITRE 7

Kenny gardait le poing serré tandis qu'il pressait le pas. Il n'empruntait que les plus petits segments de rue de ce quartier qu'il connaissait par cœur, pour être sûr de semer les gardes qui ne tarderaient pas à se lancer à sa poursuite. Il se félicita de s'être une fois de plus vêtu de noir. Ainsi, il se fondait presque entièrement dans la nuit sombre.

Il avait accompli son œuvre, une fois de plus. Il avait empêché la gorge de sa dernière cliente de gagner en prestige. Dans son esprit flottait encore l'image de la bâtarde, son regard suppliant et débordant de larmes, mais il ne s'en souciait guère.

Historia Reiss ne monterait jamais sur le trône, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Comme un filet de sang coulait entre ses doigts, Kenny relâcha légèrement la pression de son poing. Le liquide écarlate lui réchauffait la paume. C'était une sensation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il en avait pris autant de possible dans la gorge tranchée de sa victime, faisant mine au passage d'en projeter sur la gamine pleurant sa mère. Dommage que le roi les ait empêchés de s'occuper de celle-là...

Un rictus naquit sur le visage du commandant Ackermann. Aucun problème, il n'était pas en reste. Il n'avait pas tout à fait fini.

Maintenant qu'il avait accompli sa mission, celle qu'on lui avait confiée, il était en route pour visiter quelqu'un. Un... ami. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Trois, quatre, cinq ans peut-être ? Ou moins ? Ah. Les retrouvailles s'annonçaient chaleureuses.

À chaque pas qu'il faisait vers sa maison, il sentait la haine monter en lui et faire battre son cœur de plus en plus fort. Alors il marchait vite. Plus vite. Encore plus vite. Jusqu'à courir dans cette ruelle qui s'étrécissait à vue d'œil.

Enfin, il déboucha sur une rue plus large. Dix mètres à tout casser. Voire moins. Un porche menait à la grand-place, depuis laquelle on pouvait voir le clocher de l'église. Et juste à côté dudit porche, dans le coin du bâtiment, deux marches qui menaient à une toute petite porte. Si petite qu'on ne pouvait la repérer qu'au grincement de l'enseigne qui la surplombait. Une vieille plaque de métal aux bords rouillés, simplement ornée d'une coupe d'Hygie en relief.

« Nous y voilà... »

Après avoir marqué un temps de pause au milieu de la rue, Kenny monta les deux marches d'un pas lent. Puis il leva son poing sanglant pour frapper trois fois à la porte.

« Bonsoir, toi. Je sais que tu es là... »

Il se tut et tendit l'oreille. Pas un bruit. Alors il posa son front contre le panneau de bois dur. Il savait que même si on ne lui ouvrirait pas, il y avait quelqu'un qui l'écoutait, à quelques centimètres à peine.

« Je sais que tu m'entends, alors écoute-moi bien. J'ai une bonne nouvelle... Alma est morte. »

Le simple fait de prononcer ces mots lui arracha un vilain sourire.

« Je l'ai tuée pour toi. Te voilà débarrassé de l'objet de tes tourments. Alors, heureux ? »

Il ne leva même pas les yeux lorsque l'enseigne claqua dans un coup de vent.

« Et puis j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups. Il fallait protéger la lignée et étouffer le scandale. Tu aurais pu le faire toi-même il y a des lustres, espèce d'abruti ! »

Du plat de sa main, il asséma un grand coup sur la porte. Tout le sang de cette femme, qu'il avait si précieusement conservé, coula et souilla le panneau. Il prit soin de l'étaler partout, même sur la poignée.

« Si jamais tu t'interposes encore... Si jamais tu tentes de tout faire capoter, tu sais ce qui attends ta prochaine petite catin. Vous êtes tous les deux surveillés. »

Entendant au loin une clameur lancée par un groupe d'ivrognes, Kenny passa sous le porche pour rejoindre ses quartiers.


	8. CHAPITRE 8

**DISCLAIMER ! Je tiens à préciser que le chapitre 8 précédemment publié a été supprimé et remplacé par celui-ci, tout simplement parce qu'il ne me plaisait plus. Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite ~**

 **L'histoire originale et les personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin appartiennent (toujours) à leur créateur, Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _L_ _oin, très loin de la grande ville, dans une campagne fertile et verdoyante, une petite louve s'en va chasser._

 _Une toute petite fille aux cheveux courts et bouclés, aux incisives manquantes et aux joues brûlées par le soleil, est cachée derrière les racines d'un arbre. Elle s'est aplatie par terre, son arme à la main, et guette patiemment sa proie. À ses côtés somnole son compagnon, un vieux chien à moitié sourd._

 _« Il ne va plus tarder... » lui chuchote-t-elle._

 _Elle l'a observé pendant des jours. Elle a retenu toutes ses habitudes, ses forces et ses faiblesses, pour pouvoir l'attaquer pile au bon moment. La patience n'est pas son fort... Mais pour une fois, elle a pris sur elle. Elle est enfin prête._

 _Bientôt, elle entend des pas se rapprocher. Ces pas lourds sont ceux d'un être grand et fort. Le chien, qui a tout de même conservé son odorat, sort de sa léthargie et lève la tête en grognant._

 _« Chhhhutt, Pascha ! » le réprimande la petite. « Tu vas nous faire prendre ! Reste calme ! »_

 _Mais elle-même a du mal à contenir son excitation. Elle tient là l'occasion de rentrer à la maison en héroïne. On la considérera enfin comme une grande. Elle ne tient plus en place et trépigne d'impatience. Pascha la regarde avec étonnement._

 _Le sol tremble presque. Un grondement, puis un soupir et une odeur de brûlé accompagnent l'arrivée de l'ennemi. La petite montre trois de ses petits doigts à Pascha. Puis deux. Puis un._

 _« À L'ATTAAAAQUE ! »_

 _En poussant son cri de guerre, elle bondit de sa cachette et se rue sur l'ennemi. Il sursaute. Elle profite de l'effet de surprise pour s'accrocher à ses jambes et l'escalader. Son entraînement porte ses fruits, c'est un vrai petit lézard, et elle atteint rapidement la nuque de son adversaire. Alors elle glousse, lève son bâton au-dessus de sa tête, et l'abat dans un nouveau cri._

 _Puis une main l'attrape par le col, la décroche de sa prise et lui prend son arme pour la lancer le plus loin possible._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, bon sang ?! »_

 _Son grand frère fronce les sourcils. Il n'est pas aussi musclé que leur père, mais déjà presque aussi grand, et sa barbe en collier lui donne un air sévère._

 _« T'es toujours dans mes pattes. J'en ai marre !_

 _\- Mais, Jack... Ze sasse les titans !_

 _\- Toi ? Allons bon. T'es encore qu'un minuscule têtard._

 _\- PAS VRAI ! »_

 _L'enfant, qui en a plus qu'assez des propos de son aîné, se met à gigoter pour qu'il la lâche enfin. Mais il n'en est rien. Jack se contente de rigoler. Le chien, qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, aboie joyeusement et remue la queue._

 _« Tu t'moques touzours de moi. Ze suis super courageuse, tu sais !_

 _\- Ah bon ? »_

 _Il la repose sur ses pieds, et reprends sa cigarette tombée dans une motte de terre. Puis il ébouriffe tendrement le crâne de sa petite sœur._

 _« On va voir ça. Je vais te montrer quelque chose. »_

 _Dana le regarde avec méfiance. Puis elle ramasse son bâton et se décide à le suivre. Il la mène sur le chemin qui serpente entre les champs du domaine. Aujourd'hui, il fait plus chaud que d'habitude. Jack s'arrête près d'une barrière et se tourne vers la petite._

 _« Je te propose un marché. Si tu réussis cette épreuve, je ne me moquerai plus de toi pendant, disons... un mois entier. Mais dans le cas contraire, tu devras me laisser ta part de soupe un soir sur deux. D'accord ? »_

 _Pour une fois, il semble très sérieux. Il a l'air de la considérer comme une grande, à présent. Pas question de se défiler. Alors elle lui tend sa petite main, qu'il serre pour sceller leur accord._

 _« Bien. Attends-moi ici. »_

 _il s'éloigne. Pascha reste près de sa maîtresse ; il s'est vite rendormi._

 _Elle s'assoit sur un rocher plat pour attendre son frère, et pour mieux surveiller les alentours. Si ça se trouve, des braconniers ou pire, des titans surgiront sur le domaine. Et Dana devait se tenir prête à protéger sa famille._

 _Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Jack revient vers elle. Il cache quelque chose derrière son dos. Solennel, il s'arrête et toise la petite de toute sa hauteur._

 _« Je veux que tu puisse approcher tes peurs jusqu'à les toucher. Ainsi, tu les élimineras, et tu seras une vraie guerrière. »_

 _La rouquine ne le quitte pas du regard. Ses paroles lui font ravaler sa salive. Allez, courage..._

 _Le jeune homme finit par lui montrer ce qu'il cachait : un serpent dans chaque main. Il les tient fermement et de manière à ce qu'ils ne mordent pas. Il a l'habitude. Mais sa cadette pâlit subitement et se met à trembler comme une feuille._

 _« T'inquiète pas. Ce n'sont que des couleuvres, leur poison n'est pas mortel ! En plus elles sont crevées._

 _\- Mais elles... E-elles sont hyper longues..._

 _\- Oui, ce sont des femelles._

 _\- Ze... Z'ai plus envie de zouer._

 _\- C'est pas un jeu, sœurette ! Approche ta main. »_

 _La petite louve est terrorisée. Mais le sourire en coin de Jack ne lui plaît pas du tout. Refusant de lui donner raison, elle louche sur les bestioles. Bientôt, elle effleure leurs écailles du bout des doigts._

 _« C'est tout froid._

 _\- Alors, tu as peur ?_

 _\- ... Non. »_

 _L'aîné ricane. Puis, imitant le sifflement de colère d'un serpent, il balance les cadavres sur Dana. Celle-ci hurle._

 _« Ha, t'as perdu ! T'as perdu, petit têtard ! »_

 _Elle agite les bras pour se défaire de ces vilaines bêtes. Tant et si bien qu'elle glisse du rocher et se rétame par terre. Elle se relève, trébuche, et fuit en courant alors que Jack éclate de rire._

 _Méchant, méchant, méchant ! Son grand frère est toujours méchant ! Les grands frères, c'est nul !_

 _Les yeux remplis de larmes, Dana déboule dans la cour du corps de ferme. Une femme aux cheveux bruns est en train de tirer de l'eau au puits._

 _« Mama ! MAAAMAAAA ! »_

 _La petite se jette sur la femme et s'accroche à sa jupe. Celle-ci s'accroupit, la mine inquiète._

 _« Ma chérie, ton genou ! Tu l'as encore égratigné ! »_

 _Dana a fondu en larmes. Elle sanglote si fort qu'on ne comprend plus ce qu'elle dit, et de la morve coule de son nez. Sa mère la mouche avec son tablier. Puis elle l'attire contre sa poitrine, l'entourant de ses bras consolateurs._

 _« Chhhtt, mon bébé... Ne pleure plus. Je suis là. »_

* * *

Quand elle put enfin faire une pause, Dana s'empressa d'ouvrir sa gourde. Elle laissa l'eau fraîche couler sur son menton et en aspergea son visage. Si la canopée touffue protégeait les futurs cadets des rayons directs du soleil, elle ne les empêchait pas de mourir de chaud, car ils couraient presque sans s'arrêter depuis le matin.

Voilà presque un an et demi que Dana était remise sur pieds. Il lui avait fallu quatre mois pour guérir. En avait découlé une perte de poids considérable. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait failli l'empêcher de passer les tests d'admission ; à peine quarante-cinq kilos pour un mètre soixante, ce n'était pas suffisant pour les médecins militaires. La rouquine était parvenue à les convaincre à force d'argumenter. Ce n'était même pas un miracle à ses yeux : en sortant de l'infirmerie, elle avait adressé un doigt d'honneur au ciel, comme pour montrer au destin qu'elle avait fini par gagner.

Dès qu'elle avait pu se rendre à la caserne, elle s'était inscrite aux tests d'admission. Équitation, course de fond, survie, résistance... Les postulants étaient tenus d'y participer, à toute heure et par tous les temps. Certains étaient partis dès les premiers jours. Les autres étaient éliminés au compte-gouttes. Ne restaient que les plus solides. Ceux-ci allaient bientôt savoir si l'armée les accueillerait ou les renverrait chez eux.

Elle s'adossa à un arbre tandis que sa camarade, Petra Ral, étirait ses muscles endoloris. Cette jeune fille était dotée d'une grande force de caractère, et surprenait par ses résultats aux différents tests. Il ne fallait pas se fier à sa petite taille. Elle irait loin. Un jour, alors que Dana avait refusé son aide après une chute, Petra lui avait dit :

« L'entraide entre les soldats fera la force de notre armée. Autant commencer tout de suite, non ? »

Ces mots lui avaient tout de suite plu. Au fil des jours, un lien s'était tissé entre elles, et elles étaient devenues bien plus que des camarades. De vraies amies.

Aujourd'hui, elles passaient ensemble une de leurs dernières épreuves, une course d'orientation dans la forêt des arbres géants. Il fallait récupérer le plus de fanions possible en une journée. Le but était d'évaluer leurs capacités à se repérer, bien sûr, mais aussi leur endurance et le parcours emprunté. Car pour les expéditions ou les interventions d'urgence, chaque minute comptait. Il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard.

Petra s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche, puis sortit une carte et un crayon de bois de son sac. Elle cocha l'endroit où elles venait de trouver un fanion. A son sourire en coin, Dana devina qu'elles étaient en bonne voie.

« Quelle heure est-il, à ton avis ? » lui demanda sa cadette.

La jeune fille consulta leur boussole, qu'elle gardait autour du cou, et scruta la cime des arbres.

« Difficile à dire. Le soleil a l'air de se trouver vers l'ouest, alors je dirais... fin d'après-midi.

\- On a bien avancé, mais il nous en manque deux.

-Alors... On vient de récupérer celui-là. »

Elles posèrent la carte contre un arbre pour la consulter à deux. Les deux fanions étaient assez éloignés l'un de l'autre, et à distance(s) égale(s) du point d'arrivée.

« Je propose de prendre vers le Nord. » suggéra Petra. « Le chemin est tortueux, mais on évitera le ravin. »

Dana se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle savait que si son amie avait proposé ce chemin, c'était pour lui éviter tout risque de chute inutile. Il arrivait que les jambes de Dana la lâchent sans prévenir, sans douleur, n'importe quand. Cela devenait beaucoup moins fréquent depuis quelques mois, mais Petra se faisait toujours du souci pour ses camarades. Et elle était d'un tempérament plus prudent que son amie.

Les deux filles reprirent leur route d'un pas rapide, pour accélérer petit à petit et commencer à courir dans la descente. Dana prit la tête, comme souvent.

« Alors, tu as réfléchi à la faction que tu rejoindra une fois dans l'armée ? » lança-t-elle à sa camarade.

« Toujours pas. On ne connaît même pas nos résultats aux derniers tests, si ça se trouve je ne serai pas retenue...

\- Tu rigoles ? Regarde jusqu'où tu es allée ! Tu es une véritable combattante ! Tes parents... »

Dana s'interrompit. Aperçevant un tronc sur leur chemin, elle accéléra pour sauter par dessus comme avec un cheval d'arçon.

« Tes parents seront fiers de toi ! »

Petra soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire. Ses parents avaient eu du mal à accepter son départ. Surtout son père qui, de nature nerveuse, avait peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Mais dans leurs dernières lettres, ils semblaient se rendre compte qu'elle grandissait et qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter le nid. Dana avait sans doute raison. Bien qu'elle ne voyait jamais son aînée écrire à qui que ce soit...


	9. CHAPITRE 9

Le soir venu, au réfectoire, peu de postulants avaient encore la force de parler. Certains comparaient leurs résultats, mais la plupart mangeaient en silence, trop contents de retrouver un peu de confort après cette dure épreuve. On les avait fait se lever avant l'aube pour les charger d'énormes sacs et les envoyer courir dans la forêt. Et à la fin, on ne leur avait rien dit de spécial. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles... N'est-ce pas ?

Dana et Petra s'étaient assises près d'une fenêtre, bientôt rejointes par Auruo Bossard. Un garçon prétentieux, extrêmement sûr de lui, mais qui avait de quoi se vanter. Il comptait parmi les premiers arrivés et ne manquait pas de le faire savoir aux deux rouquines. Le récit de ses exploits passait bien au-dessus de la tête de Petra, contrairement à Dana qui répondait par des piques à Auruo.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, tu vas finir par te croquer la langue ! » lui dit-elle, comme chaque jour ou presque.

« Pfff... Moi au moins, je ne me fais pas chiquer les cheveux par des canassons ! » répondit-il.

Ce qui lui valut un coup de pied sous la table de la part de la jeune fille. Petra, elle, préférait ne pas se mêler à leurs chamailleries. Elle observait par la fenêtre les allées et venues de quelques hommes en uniforme. Des soldats, sûrement. Des hauts gradés ? Peut-être. Vu l'heure, cela lui semblait étrange. On aurait dit que quelque chose se préparait. Ils _attendaient_ quelque chose. Ce n'était pas le jour du ravitaillement, ni de l'inspection... Alors quoi ?

« Tu ne me parleras pas longtemps comme ça, gamine !

\- Et puis quoi encore. On parie ?

\- Ouais, tiens. Mes bottes... Je te parie mes bottes qu'un jour, je serai plus gradé que toi et que tu devras me les cirer ! »

Petra roula des yeux.

« N'importe quoi. Dana, j'espère que tu ne prends pas ça au sér- »

L'aînée tendit sa main à Auruo avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

« Pari tenu. Attention, je n'oublie pas ce genre de choses. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de ricaner. Ils continuèrent de se chamailler tout au long du repas. Si bien que Petra finit par laisser tomber.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le réfectoire commença à se vider. On avait indiqué aux jeunes gens qu'ils avaient un peu de temps libre pour récupérer. La plupart s'en allèrent vers leurs baraquements, ne rêvant que de s'effondrer sur leurs matelas. D'autres choisirent d'aller prendre une douche, ce qui fut le cas de Dana. Elle récupéra quelques affaires dans la malle rangée sous son lit avant de se diriger vers les sanitaires.

Elle choisit la cabine située tout au fond, face à une lucarne. Après s'y être enfermée, elle se dépêcha de se déshabiller. Tous ses muscles étaient déjà perclus de courbatures. Quand l'eau chaude coula dans son dos, elle laissa échapper un râle de satisfaction. Elle la laissa couler plusieurs minutes avant de baisser les yeux vers ses jambes.

Celles-ci étaient toujours couvertes de bleus.

Elle en leva une, la plia, pour l'examiner sous tous les angles. Elle pouvait presque compter chaque impact de ses poings. Quand elle chutait sans prévenir, ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Elle ne sentait plus rien, pas même la douleur des coups qu'elle leur infligeait pour les réveiller. Cela ne durait jamais plus d'une minute. Mais c'était déjà une minute de temps perdu, une minute de panique aussi. Dana pouvait compter sur son amie pour la couvrir la plupart du temps, mais quand les regards des militaires assurant les épreuves se posaient sur elle, la détresse l'envahissait. Heureusement, on ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Elle espérait que ce soit bon signe.

Elle fit glisser une main savonneuse sur sa cuisse gauche, puis descendit jusqu'au genou et au mollet. Bon. Ça n'avait pas l'air si grave, se disait-elle. À chaque chute, elle repartait de plus belle. Ça allait bien finir par s'arrêter. Elle fit mousser ses cheveux avec vigueur pour ne plus y penser.

Quand soudain, quelque chose tomba dans sa cabine de douche. La tête ailleurs, elle n'y prêta pas attention. C'est quand elle se baissa pour poser son savon qu'elle vit... une mue de serpent. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle glissa et faillit tomber en arrière.

« C'est quoi cette merde ?! »

Un rire retentit tout près. Dana serra les poings. Mais elle ne put empêcher son esprit de se concentrer sur la mue qui gisait à ses pieds. Un long morceau de peau blanche et trouée par endroits, comme un serpent flétri. Immonde. Dégueulasse.

La jeune fille ne voulait pas, mais VRAIMENT pas y toucher. Avec son pieds, elle poussa l'eau en direction de la mue pour la faire glisser sous le mur attenant à une autre cabine. Puis elle se rinça, enfila ses vêtements propres et sortit, le tout si vite qu'elle manqua encore une fois de tomber. Un frisson de dégoût parcourut son échine.

« Quel courage, miss Mahoney ! » ironisa une voix derrière elle.

Pui on lui donna une pichenette sur la tempe. "On", c'était Ilse Bartell, une camarade de baraquement de Dana. Une fille au carré brun, au nez trop droit pour être honnête et à l'insupportable sourire de fouine. Enfin, c'était comme ça que la voyait la rouquine.

« Ben alors, on a peur d'une vieille peau morte ? Moi qui t'admirait pour ta bravoure, je suis déçue ~

\- ... Va te faire. »

Ilse prit un air faussement offusqué.

« C'est de ma faute, maintenant ? Eh, si tu n'en avais pas parlé l'autre soir, je n'aurais pas ramassé ce truc pendant l'épreuve, et je ne l'aurais pas balancé dans ta douche ! »

Tout en remettant chaussettes et chaussures, Dana lui lança un regard noir. La brune avait dû surprendre une de ses conversations dans leur baraquement. Du coup, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

« Franchement, Bartell, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Comment t'as fait pour aller si loin ?

\- J'ai peur de rien, et je vais jusqu'au bout. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Ah, peur de rien, ça c'est sûr...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

Dana répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

« Cherche pas, Mahoney. » poursuivit Ilse. « J'ai décidé de passer ces tests pour me rendre utile, c'est tout.

\- Dis plutôt que tu te faisais chier chez papa-maman et que tu cherches à t'occuper.

\- ...

\- À moins qu'ils n'en aient eu marre de ta tronche et qu'ils t'ont foutue dehors. »

Le nez de la brune se plissa, et les coins de sa bouche frémirent. La rouquine sut immédiatement qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. Elle sourit.

« Ah, on dirait que j'ai bon ! Hein ? J'ai bon, j'ai bon ? »

Ilse saisit Dana par le cou et la plaqua contre le mur carrelé.

« Ferme-la, Mahoney. Et si on parlait plutôt de tes propres motivations ? Rendre le monde plus juste, mon cul ! Tu vas crever dès ton premier pas sur un champ de bataille. Idéaliste de merde ! »

Le bruit de la querelle avait attiré les regards des autres filles en train de se doucher. Aucune d'entre elles n'osait intervenir. Et cette situation amusait beaucoup Dana, qui tira la langue à Ilse et lui postillonna au visage.

« Aaaaaah t'es sérieuse là ?! »

La rouquine se dégagea de l'emprise de son ennemie déstabilisée, attrapa ses affaires et partit en courant.

« T'es trop précieuse, Bartell ! » lui cria-t-elle juste avant de sortir de la pièce.

Une fois dehors, elle dut s'appuyer surs ses genoux pour ne pas tomber tellement elle riait. Ça devait être à cause de la fatigue... Mais c'était si bon ! Elle vérifia cependant qu'aucun officier ni formateur n'était dans le coin et ne notait son manque de sérieux. Personne. Elle put donc tranquillement s'en retourner aux baraquements.

En chemin, elle repensa à la mue de serpent flottant dans sa douche, et réprima un haut-le-cœur.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et rangea toutes ses affaires. Dans la malle qu'on avait mis à sa disposition, comme pour tous les nouveaux venus, il y avait ses vieux vêtements, ceux qu'elle portait à son arrivée à Shiganshina. Deux pantalons de toile, deux chemises, sa bourse. Et l'étui contenant son violon. Elle regarda ce dernier avec mélancolie. Dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas ouvert depuis un an et demi. Plus le temps. Elle le prit sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit. Ses doigts effleurèrent les cordes, émettant un son presque imperceptible. Elle se demanda alors si elle avait perdu la main.

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer... »

Elle prit l'instrument dans sa main droite et l'archet dans sa main gauche. Mais au moment où elle se cala sur la mentonnière, quelqu'un déboula dans le bâtiment. Un soldat.

« On vous attend, la bleusaille, dépêchez-vous ! »

Les filles s'entre-regardèrent, surprises, puis se décidèrent à sortir. Tellement précipitamment que l'une d'entre elle dit à Dana :

« Attention, tes cheveux ! »

La rouquine se souvint que son épaisse chevelure était restée en bataille. Si elle n'était pas présentable, on risquait de lui faire une remarque. La panique. Heureusement, sa camarade lui tendit une lanière de cuir pour les attacher.

« Merci ! »

Elle eut pile le temps de réunir ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval à peu près potable avant de se rendre compte de l'importance de la situation.

Tous les aspirants étaient alignés au pied d'un mur, droits comme des i et les mains derrière le dos. Les retardataires furent placés dans le fond. Dana ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait devant eux, malgré l'estrade installée pour l'occasion. Bientôt, une voix masculine s'éleva au-dessus d'eux, si forte qu'elle les fit tous sursauter.

« Silence dans les rangs ! »

Cette voix, c'était celle du commandant Dot Pixis. L'ordre fut respecté. Plus personne n'osa moufter.

« Bien. Jeunes gens, je vous demande d'écouter attentivement ce qui va suivre. Ceux dont le nom sera appelé devront avancer d'un pas vers moi. »

La gorge de Dana se serra, et elle chercha ses amis du regard. De toutes les rares visites du commandant, celle-ci aurait sûrement le plus de portée. Ils le savaient tous et retenaient leur souffle.

« Auruo Bossard ! »

Quand le jeune homme fit un pas en avant, il avait la mâchoire crispée et pas le moindre sourire.

« Ilse Bartell ! »

Rien que d'entendre ce nom, la rouquine grimaça.

Elle en reconnut d'autres, mais sans être capable de se souvenir de leurs visages. Des camarades de chambrée, d'autres avec qui elle avait fait équipe ou simplement échangé quelques mots. Elle se concentra, tentant d'y associer un trait de caractère ou un détail physique, mais... impossible. Et la voix du commandant se faisait de plus en plus lointaine.

« Dana Mahoney ! »

L'appel de son nom réveilla de justesse la jeune fille. Elle s'avança, de nouveau bien campée sur ses pieds, et maudissant son manque d'attention.

« Petra Ral ! »

Le commandant en appela d'autres, toujours dans l'ordre alphabétique. Ceux dont le nom était passé sans être appelé continuaient d'espérer. Car ils savaient qu'à la fin, on leur demanderait de faire leurs bagages et de rentrer chez eux.

« Ceux que je n'ai pas nommés sont priés de retourner à leurs baraquements, faire leurs bagages et rentrer chez eux. Nous n'avons plus besoin de vous. »

Une clameur de déception se fit entendre. Mais une nouvelle parole de Pixis mit un terme aux protestations :

« Je vous remercie pour votre dévouement. »

Le groupe commença à s'éclaircir. Le regard de Dana croisa celui de Petra : la cadette pétillait d'excitation.

« Aux quelques deux-cents qui restent, félicitations pour vos résultats aux différentes épreuves. J'ai l'honneur de vous accueillir dans nos Brigades d'entraînement ! À partir de maintenant, vous devez dédier votre vie entière à la sauvegarde de l'Humanité ! Prêtez serment, sur le cœur !

\- SUR LE CŒUR ! »

Tous se mirent au garde-à-vous, leur main droite posée sur le cœur d'un seul et même geste.

Dana, bien que bouillonnante de fierté, ne s'autorisa pas un sourire. Ce n'était que la première étape d'un long, très long chemin. Elle allait devoir donner tout son être et bien plus.

Le commandant présenta ensuite aux nouvelles recrues l'instructeur en chef, chargé d'en faire de bons soldats – et accessoirement, de leur en faire baver. Dana, qui pouvait maintenant voir qui se tenait sur l'estrade, plissa les yeux. Cet homme, Keith Shadis, elle était sûre de le reconnaître. Après une courte réflexion, elle blêmit.

« Oh, merde ! »


End file.
